Auntie Alice’s Great Adventure
by Darkmagyk
Summary: Alice takes Nessie Shopping. Written because Alice doesn't get any time with Nessie in Breaking Dawn. Please READ& REVIEW


A/N- This is a little plot bunny that came to me and would not die. It was so cute I had to give in. Read and Review please.

**Auntie Alice's Great Adventure**

They were a beautiful family. The woman, small, with spiky black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes was maybe twenty-one, but she didn't quite look that, the man, muscular and honey blond, had the same golden eyes and pale skin, and was slightly older, but not by a great deal. There ages wouldn't have been so startling if, sitting on his shoulders, with bronze ringlets and chocolate brown eyes, there hadn't been a six year old girl.

"Just to clarify?" the man asked his wife, "You did get permission to kidnap Nessie before you decided to go on this little adventure, right."

"Of Course I did Jasper." The woman's musical voice replied "I would hate for use to have to face Bella, Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and two packs of werewolves, just so I could take my favorite niece shopping."

The little girl, Nessie, reached down and put her small hand on Jasper's cheek.

"Renesmee would like me to point out that she is your only niece." Jasper smiled playfully.

"Is that so?" the woman asked, looking up at the little girl.  
"Yes Aunt Alice, Momma and Daddy don't have any other babies and neither do Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett." Her clear high voice rang out.

"Don't remind Rose and Emmett of that fact." Jasper advised.

Alice debated telling Nessie that she did indeed have another niece, who was a rather old lady in Mississippi currently. "I guess you're right." Alice admitted to the child, "Oh look." Alice's eyes lit up "There is the shop we want."

Jasper looked up to the London shop were Alice had insisted they take Nessie on there family day. It had been Charlie's idea, a day to have his rapidly growing Granddaughter all to himself. They had gone fishing, and Renesmee had enjoyed it a great deal. The others in there family had gotten jealous quickly however, especially Carlisle and Esme, who considered themselves as much Nessie's grandparents as Charlie.

Today was Alice's day, though Jasper had come as well, because no one was sending the little child any closer to the Volturi with out a least a little security. And on Alice's they would go out of the country to the most expensive designer children's store that was not on mainland Europe.

As they reached to door, Jasper helped his niece off his shoulders, she have could easily gotten down by herself, but a normal six year old couldn't jump down 6'3 feet to a perfect landing, and no responsible adult would have allowed that.

"Are you excited Nessie?" Alice asked happily, as she opened the door for the little girl who had been on earth 2 and one half years.

"Yes." The child chimed

"Welcome," The woman in the shop greeted the group kindly "What can I get for you today."

"New Clothes." Cried Nessie, and in seconds Jasper felt the women charmed.

"Well then, let's get started."

Jasper had been shopping with Alice many…many…Many times. He was never mad about it, his love was always so happy during those times, but he had never found much personal pleasure in the experience. However, today, watching his wife fret over the most precious little girl in the world, Jasper felt much happier than he had in a while, completely of his own accord. One, two, three, four, five hours passed, and Nessie tried on everything in her current size in the shop.

"What do you think of this one Nessie?" Alice asked, holding up a blue dress covered in frills.

"Can I go hunting in it?" Nessie asked, inspecting the garment with a critical eye that made Alice proud "And play with Jake and Seth and Embry."

Alice laughed, knowing that her niece was asking, in human appropriate language, if she could embrace her vampire nature and run with werewolves in the designer dress.

"No dear," The sales woman smiled a slightly patronizing smile at Renesmee, "That is a very nice dress, and your mother is going to spend a lot of money on it, and so you'll have to keep it nice so you can wear it again and again."

Nessie rolled her eyes, but away form the sales women, she had never worn the same outfit twice, she grew to quickly for that, but it had not escaped her notice that no one else in her family, who never ever changed, wore the same cloths twice either. Neither did Jacob or Seth, who Alice had eagerly started shopping for as well.

"Of course you'll be able to play in it Nessie, it would be impractical for us to get you anything else." Alice said to the chagrin of the Sales woman who quickly went off to find some other outfits.

"Do you know what else is impractical?" Jasper said in a quite voice no human could hear "Buying a little girl, who will only be that size for about another month, a years worth of cloths."

Alice response was to stick out her tongue.

"Now, now," The sale woman said "You're setting a bad example for your daughter." 

Alice laughed again "She's our niece; it's my job to set a bad example."

Conversations like this one went on for hour and hours. It wasn't until Jasper felt an intense wave of tiredness sweep his little niece, that he felt complied to end the spree.

"Alice, honey." He called "Nessie is getting tired, and If were not home by midnight…" He lowered his voice so that no human could hear "We are going to have a very pissed off werewolf on our hands." Bella, Edward, and the rest of the family had, slowly relinquished there desperate claims on Renesmee, though the family preferred to have her near, short periods of separation was livable. Jacob however could still not be away form her for more then twenty four hours, and even that was severely stretching it.

"Uncle Jasper." Renesmee whispered into his ear "Jake is technically a shapeshifter."

"I suppose he is." Jasper nodded.

"Well dear," the sales person interrupted the lovely Uncle-niece moment, "you should help your Aunt pick out the clothes you want."

"Oh we're taking all of them." Alice said quickly.

"But there's nearly 500,000 dollars worth of clothes here."

"510,090 I believe."

The sales person stared blankly at them, but nodded and began ringing up the thousands of items. Alice smiled, and handed her the credit card at the right time, and then she and Jasper each took about half the bags, Jasper picking a tried Nessie up too. The sales clerk stared in wonder, but a wave of calm washed over her and she wasn't bothered again by the strange behavior until the family left the shop.

"Did you have fun Nessie?" Alice asked.

The little girl nodded her head slowly, as she drifted to sleep in Jasper's arms.

"I have to say," Alice added to her husband, "She's a much better shopping partner then Bella."

Jasper nodded but glance around at all the bags "So is that why we chartered the privet jet, because you saw we would return with several tons of clothing."

"Yes." Alice replied. "I'd like to see Emmett and Rosalie top my family day."

"Well I doubt they will be spending 500,000 dollars on her."

"Well, Rosalie was the one who she spent most of her early childhood with, I have to work hard if I want to become the favorite Aunt." Alice explained.

"Well I think your well on your way."


End file.
